


First New Year

by neuv



Series: Thirty, Flirty and Thriving [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuv/pseuds/neuv
Summary: As Peter Parker reflects on 2032, he realizes he's had an awesome year. Amongst personal strides in his day job and his night gig, he's started dating the love of his life-- Wade Wilson. 2033 will be their first New Year's together, but Peter finds himself alone in his condo for the celebration.Tom Holland Peter Parker, but aged up to early thirties. Wade Wilson is in his mid forties. You don't have to read the first two fics to get this one!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Thirty, Flirty and Thriving [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	First New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey team! Happy 2021!! I hope everyone had safe and happy holidays.

Peter sits on his couch in his condo with his cat Peaches, watching New Year’s Rockin Eve on his flat screen television. 

The first few years after getting his powers, Peter made it a point to watch the ball drop in person from a nearby rooftop in Times Square, looking down on the celebration below him in awe. Now, after nearly seventeen years of web-slinging, the novelty has worn off, and Peter typically monitors the event from his own home on TV. 

It’s been almost a year since he got together with the merc with the mouth— Wade Wilson. Peter Parker should be getting ready to kiss him senseless to ring in the New Year, but he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in almost two months, and hasn’t heard from him at all in three weeks.

After the first week, Peter began to assume the worst, but now all he can do is hope for the best and wait to hear from Wade. 

It’s about an hour until midnight, and Peter decides to get up to make some microwave popcorn. While leaning against the counter for it to be done, he hears a loud knock at his front door. 

His spidey senses weren’t tingling, so he figures whoever it is must be harmless. Looking through the peephole, he sees who it is and immediately unlocks the door. 

“Where the  _ fuck  _ have you been?” Peter asks through his teeth, pulling Wade inside and shutting the door behind him. 

“There were a bunch of handicapable children stuck in a tree,” Wade replies. 

“No.”

“There was a blind cat trapped inside a burning building?”

Peter shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Wade says. 

“You said you’d be home for Christmas.”

“I know. Guess who lost their phone and didn’t have your number memorized..?” Wade says pathetically.

Peter wraps his arms around Wade tightly. Before he knows it, the waterworks start, getting the taller man’s shirt wet. The two embrace for a long time before Peter says, “I assumed the worst. I thought someone had finally managed to do it.”

“No one’s getting me, baby boy.” 

“I know. I should have known. I’m so happy you’re back. Don’t ever do this to me again,” Peter says through sniffles. 

“Like I said, I’ll memorize your phone number. It won’t happen again, baby boy.” 

The pair share a long, languid kiss, getting acquainted with one another again. Popcorn forgotten, Peter motions for them to sit down on the couch. 

They sit close, Peter nearly in Wade’s lap. “I got you something for Christmas. I know we said we wouldn’t, but I promise I didn’t spend any money,” Peter says.

“Me too,” Wade replies.

The pair exchange small boxes. “You first,” Wade says.

Peter opens up his box, seeing a slug of a bullet inside. “Our first date,” Peter says with a grin. “Thanks, Wade. I can’t believe you held onto this! Your turn.”

Wade opens up his package, asking, “Uhh the key to your heart?” 

“My condo. Move in with me?” Peter asks.

Wade wraps his arms around Peter tightly, exclaiming, “Oh! Yes! Ohhh, baby boy!” 

Peter, crushed up against Wade’s chest, lets out a small chuckle at his reaction. 

After Wade lets go, Peter straddles his lap and gives him a kiss. “I missed you so much, Daddy. I’m so glad you’re going to live with me.” 

“I missed you too, baby boy.” Wade moves his hands to squeeze Peter’s ass through his joggers. They share a heated kiss, prompting Peter to grind against Wade’s lap. 

After breaking apart for a moment, Wade says, “How about we forget about Seacrest and just assume we’ll have locked lips when the ball drops, hm?”

“That is an amazing idea, Mr. Wilson.”

“Mr. Wilson was my father, please, call me Daddy,” Wade says with a grin. 

Peter laughs, giving him another peck on the lips. “Bedroom?” he asks the taller man. 

“Oh  _ fuck  _ yes.” Wade wraps his arms around Peter, standing up and taking the smaller man with him. Peter takes the hint and keeps his arms and legs wrapped around Wade as he carries Peter to their bedroom. 

Wade sets Peter down on the bed, and both men rush to take off their clothes. Peter reminds both of them, “We should take our time. It’s not a race.” 

Wade, pinning Peter down on the bed, groans in the smaller man’s ear. “That’s cool, but can’t we just take our time later?” he asks. 

Peter laughs and gives Wade a quick kiss. “I suppose you’re right. I don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow. Besides, I already did all the hard work for us...” 

Wade cocks his head to the side. Realizing what Peter meant, he reaches down to feel Peter’s asshole and finds the blunt end of a butt plug. Wade grins at Peter, saying, “Ohh, was someone going to have a little New Year’s fun?” 

Peter blushes and replies, “Well… I just figured if I couldn’t be with you to ring in the New Year, then I would— you know…” 

“Say no more, baby boy. Sounds like I got home just in time, hm?” Wade asks as he reaches for Peter’s half-mast erection. Wade strokes his cock, bringing Peter to full hardness. After some time, Wade lowers himself so he can suck Peter’s cock in his mouth, gagging on the entire length. 

Peter throws his head back and moans. He rubs his hand against Wade’s head, encouraging him to continue. 

After a moment, Wade pulls the plug out of Peter’s asshole slowly and sets it aside. Wade stops sucking Peter off, and lifts up his pelvis. Not giving Peter much time to mourn the absence of Wade’s mouth, Wade teases Peter’s entrance with his tongue before rimming him. Wade thrusts his tongue in and out, garnishing a mantra of moans from his younger partner. 

Rock solid himself, Wade stops teasing Peter and gets up on his knees. After spitting in his hand, Wade strokes his own cock a couple times and lines it up with Peter’s hole. Holding onto Peter’s legs for purchase, Wade thrusts inside of him slowly, making both men moan in earnest. 

“It’s been too long, baby boy,” Wade says after a few thrusts. 

“Ughhh, you’re telling me, Daddy. Toys are  _ not  _ the same as your cock.” 

“You missed Daddy’s cock, huh? What else?” Wade asks, panting. 

“I- I missed your  _ cum,  _ Daddy. I missed feeling full, and getting spanked, and being told that I’m a good boy—“ Peter cuts himself off, a little teary-eyed again. 

“Oh, Pete. You’re such a good boy, Pete,” Wade says softly. He leans down and captures Peter’s lips in a gentle kiss, a stark contrast to the rough motion of their hips. Breaking the kiss after a moment, Wade continues gently, “Daddy loves you so much, baby boy.” 

Peter, who was previously just holding onto Wade’s shoulders gently, runs his hands down Wade’s back. His grip is tight, scratching Wade as his hands move. Peter closes his eyes tight, trying to will any tears from falling. “I love you too, Wade. I missed you so much… I was so worried— I thought… I was worried you  _ left me. _ ”

Knowing how painful that feeling of loss is himself, Wade bites his lip before speaking, “I won’t leave you.” The pair continue to thrust their hips in earnest, just trying to bring each other to completion. “Fuck, babe— I literally can’t. I literally cannot leave you. I will always come home.” 

Peter wracks a sob from his body as he cums in between them, cock untouched except for rubbing against Wade’s chiseled stomach. Wade gently wipes the tears away from Peter’s cheeks, getting close himself. “Daddy is going to fill you up, baby. Hold on…” 

Taking the advice seriously, Peter tightens his hold around Wade. Wade pounds into Peter’s tight asshole a couple more times before releasing, and, true to his word, fills Peter up with his spunk. 

Wade gingerly pulls out of Peter, and lays down next to the smaller man on his back. He engulfs Peter in a tight hug, encouraging him to rest his head on Wade’s chest. Wade holds Peter as he continues to cry, soothing him by rubbing his back and kissing his temple. 

After Peter starts to calm down, Wade asks, “How are you feeling, baby boy?”

“A lot better now, thanks.” Peter sniffles. “I didn’t realize how horrible I felt until now…”

“Like a release?” Wade asks. 

“Yeah… exactly like that.” Peter attempts to wipe the tears from his eyes and nuzzles his head against Wade’s bare chest. “Crying during vanilla as hell, regular old sex is a first for me,” he says.

“Honestly? It’s a first for me, too. You were really stressed out, weren’t you?” Wade asks. 

“Oh  _ God,  _ more than you know.” Peter thinks on that a beat, and continues, “Actually… I feel like you probably know better than anyone, Wade.” 

Wade kisses Peter on the top of his head. “You’re right about that, baby boy. I love you so much, Peter. I’m sorry I made you worry.” 

“I love you too, Wade. I’m just so happy you’re back.” 

“And I’m so happy I’m here— that I’m home,” Wade replies. 

Peter smiles, and looks up into Wade’s eyes, “Yeah… you are. Happy New Year, Wade.” 

“Happy New Year, Pete.” 


End file.
